untitled
by donsseuph
Summary: Donnie tahu, pasti ada yang salah dengan Mikey. ( DonniexMikey . AU!Human )


**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles milik Kevin Eastman dan Peter Laird_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _(Batuk adalah respons alami yang dilakukan tubuh untuk membersihkan lendir atau faktor penyebab iritasi, seperti debu atau asap, agar keluar dari saluran pernapasan._ **[1]** )

Tentu saja seorang Donatello alias Donnie tahu akan hal itu. Siapa saja, termasuk Raphael, Leonardo, dan Michelangelo bisa saja menderita penyakit batuk. Tapi untuk seorang Michelangelo—maaf, mari kita singkat—Mikey? Dia juga manusia, Raph dan Leo menganggap hal itu cukup biasa mengingat Mikey yang selalu makan makanan tidak sehat (dan mereka tidak introspeksi diri, bahwa mereka pun ikut makan makanan tidak sehat). Tapi Donnie yang 'katanya' paling pintar di antara mereka berempat justru merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Mikey pernah bilang padanya, batuknya kering. Tidak disertai dahak, tapi tidak pula terasa gatal; Mikey bilang seperti itu karena Donnie terus bertanya "Apa tenggorokanmu gatal?" kepadanya. Setelah itu pemuda yang identik dengan warna oranye itu mengejeknya karena lebih banyak bertanya daripada orang tuanya dan kemudian tertawa—lalu terbatuk lagi.

 _(Batuk umumnya akan sembuh dalam waktu tiga minggu dan tidak membutuhkan pengobatan._ **[2]** _)_

Tapi tidak untuk Mikey. Lebih dari tiga minggu, batuknya malah makin parah. Pernah saat ia tengah bersenda gurau dengan trio anak aneh; Herman, Mondo, dan Pete, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan hasilnya ia kelelahan karena menahan batuknya. Raph yang melihatnya hanya melayangkan ucapan-ucapan pedas dari mulutnya, serta Leo yang berusaha menghentikan tuturan Raph.

Mikey hanya terlihat berpura-pura terpukul, kemudian terbatuk lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[untitled]**

Donatello x Michelangelo ( very slight; Raphael x Leonardo )

 **Author's note : hati-hati typo tak kasat mata[?], HUMAN UNIVERSE, HIGHSCHOOL!AU** (coret-sengajadicaps-coret) **, ala-ala sinetron gitu, boys love. DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

Kala itu, Mikey kembali mengeluh.

Kedua kakinya terasa amat susah untuk diajak berjalan, maka, ia hanya duduk di depan televisi sambil memakan piza favoritnya. Sampai akhirnya Donnie, Raph, Leo, dan Slash datang menjenguknya—ya, dia curi-curi kesempatan untuk membolos—dan membawa sebuah tugas, pekerjaan rumah. _Tugas dari Pak Tikus Botak_ **[3]**.

Bahkan Leo yang paling 'berwibawa' sempat merengut, "Apa masih zaman memberikan tugas rumah sebanyak ini dalam kurun waktu satu hari?"

Lalu Donnie menyadari tulisan ceker ayam milik Mikey cenderung menurun. Tulisan Mikey memang acak-acakan, tapi dia masih bisa mempertahankan satu garis lurus terlebih tanpa bantuan garis buku tulis, biasanya. Tangan Mikey terlihat bergetar ketika memberikan permen kepada Slash, setelah pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Setengahnya baru dikerjakan, tapi tangannya benar-benar kehilangan energi.

Tapi sang pemuda yang menyukai warna ungu itu diam saja, sebab ia tahu, Mikey hanya akan mengedikkan bahunya dan tertawa apabila ia bertanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana jadi cukup sepi. Tumben-tumbennya Raph dan Leo akur—maksudnya... kapan kau melihat mereka tidak terlibat adu mulut yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting? Jarang, hampir tidak pernah. Donnie berkutat dengan bukunya. April dan Casey tampak begitu menikmati makanannya, mungkin pelajaran dari Pak Tikus Botak membuat mereka lapar karena benar-benar memeras otak. Angel sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu... Slash—ah, dia tidak ada. Sedang perbaikan nilai, mungkin, dan sumber dari keributan yang biasa terjadi, Mikey. Ia tampak membaringkan kepalanya di meja kantin, mengabaikan jus kalengan yang seakan-akan menunggu untuk diteguk.

"Apa kau telah mati, eh, Mikey?" Raph memecah keheningan.

"Mmm..." Mikey bergumam tidak jelas. "Pusing."

April kembali meletakkan gelas berisi teh lemonnya. "Wah, kau serius, Mikey?" tanyanya tampak enggan. Mikey sering membuat mereka khawatir berlebihan dan kemudian berseru, 'Hanya bercanda, haha.'

Donnie bangkit, ia mengerti bahwa Mikey tidak main-main, dan mungkin yang lain ikut tersadar. Mata Mikey terpejam menahan denyutan di kepalanya, sementara Donnie memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Kakinya bahkan sudah lemas. Kedua siswa itu menghilang dari pandangan dengan berangsur-angsur, lalu Angel mematikan benda elektronik di genggamannya, mulai membuka suara.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa Mikey jadi semakin kurus?"

Dan empat sosok lainnya mulai mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Berat badan semakin menurun. Gerakannya semakin melambat. Mikey hanya sanggup berbaring di ranjangnya dengan getir, acara di televisi sudah terasa memuakkan. Teman-teman karibnya terus mengunjunginya secara bergantian, namun Mikey rasa, Donnie-lah yang paling sering datang, meski ia hanya duduk di samping ranjangnya dan membaca bukunya, sesekali menanyakan keadaan Mikey. Hatinya sudah cukup bahagia, setidaknya ia tidak begitu kesepian.

"Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit," Donnie berujar. Mikey menggeleng pelan.

Lalu, tiga hari kemudian, Mikey dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh sang Ayah untuk melakukan _scan_ —atas saran Donnie yang tidak sengaja didengar olehnya, memeriksa kepala Mikey. Serta Mikey yang mau tidak mau dijejalkan berbagai macam obat-obatan dari Dokter Harold[4].

Saat malam hari tiba, Mikey tidak tidur cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikey memaksakan dirinya masuk sekolah, bolos beberapa hari tidak seenak yang ia pikirkan—maksudnya, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mikey masih bisa berjalan, tapi terlihat seperti robot. Mikey masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya, tapi lambat. Beberapa anak mentertawainya, Mikey ikut tertawa, lama-lama ia agak tersinggung juga, sih.

Pelajaran olahraga harus ia habiskan di kelas seorang diri. Menyebalkan memang, apalagi Hob sempat mengejeknya. Lalu Mikey tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat Leo yang tiba-tiba ikut sewot, sebelum Karai tiba-tiba datang ke kelas berniat untuk mengambil botol minumnya dan menganggapnya kurang waras sebab tertawa sendirian.

Mereka berempat—Leo, Raph, Donnie, dan Mikey—pulang bersama seperti biasa. Ribut seperti biasa. Berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Semua beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Sampai akhirnya kening Mikey tiba-tiba membentur bahu Donnie yang ada di depannya dengan keras lalu terjatuh ke jalanan aspal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Raph, Leo, dan Donnie membawakan piza favoritnya. Ah, permen dan cokelat juga. Mikey bersyukur dalam hati, ketiga temannya betul-betul setia dan sering membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya yang hanya bisa berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dan menonton kartun-entah-kartun-apa-itu. Ia bertanya soal Slash, tapi tampaknya anak itu terlibat dalam perbaikan nilai bersama Pak Tikus Botak lagi. Mikey _ngakak_.

Raph dan Leo berakhir tepar di sofa dengan perut yang terasa penuh. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari mereka berdua. Donnie masih membaca bukunya di kursi samping kasur Mikey, dan sosok yang menempati kasur itu masih mengunyah cokelat batangannya dengan bahagia.

"Kau tahu, makan cokelat di malam hari bisa membuatmu gendut."

Mikey masih menggerakkan mulutnya. "Biarlah."

"Dan sakit gigi," Donnie menambahkan. Tangannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah terlanjut sakit-sakitan begini, sakit gigi sedikit rasanya tidak apa-ap—" Donnie menatap iris biru Mikey tajam. "O-oke, nanti aku sikat gigi."

Mikey melirik Raph dan Leo yang tertidur di satu sofa panjang. _Romantis sekali_ , pikirnya. Lagipula masih ada satu sofa lagi, kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk berbagi tempat yang sama dan bersempit-sempitan? Mikey mulai merasa bahwa kedua temannya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu memiliki hubungan yang spesial atau semacamnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti tadi lagi, Mikey," tutur Donnie menutup buku tebalnya, lalu melepas kacamata khusus membaca miliknya. Helaan napas berat tertangkap di indera pendengaran Mikey.

Mikey mendengus pelan. " _Ataxia_ , Donnie. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanyanya tanpa minat. Tanpa bertanya pun pastinya Si Pintar Donnie sudah tahu hal semacam itu. Donnie berdecak.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini."

"Memang tidak ada harapan, 'kan?"

Selepas Mikey berkata demikian, Donnie mengunci bibir Mikey tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mikey rajin menjalani terapi dan menerima suntikan-suntikan dari dokter—karena dipaksa oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, tentu. Ia tidak pernah berharap ia akan sembuh karena menurutnya memang tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Berbulan-bulan waktu hidupnya ia habiskan di rumah sakit, di sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu sempit. Teman-temannya masih bergantian menjenguknya, membawakannya oleh-oleh makanan. Ia ingat ketika Slash memberikannya dua kantong plastik yang penuh dengan permen—kemudian esoknya Donnie menyita seluruh permen berharganya karena Mikey tidak membersihkan mulutnya sehabis mengemut makanan manis itu.

Raph, dan yang lainnya sudah menjadi murid kelas sepuluh sekarang. Dan _seharusnya_ ia pun begitu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Donnie mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Biasa. Pak Tikus Botak kembali mengajar di kelas sebelas."

Mikey tertawa pelan, membayangkan betapa tersiksanya mereka. Jemari-jemarinya memainkan ujung selimut dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang lemah. Kedua kakinya semakin terasa kaku sekarang, dia percaya bahwa kelak, pasti kedua tangannya juga akan terasa kaku. Pasti.

"Omong-omong," tukas Donnie memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau memberitahu Leo soal kita?"

Mikey terlihat panik. Gelagapan. Gugup. "I-itu... Leo sudah menebaknya duluan! Ya... begitu, um, maaf."

Meskipun tampak merona, Donnie terkekeh. "Lalu dia memberitahumu tentang hubungannya dengan Raph?"

Pemuda dengan iris sewarna langit cerah itu mengangguk, berusaha dengan tempo yang cepat. Lelaki yang dikenal sebagai Si Jenius Sains itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan ia daratkan di pucuk kepala Mikey. Mengusapnya. Menemaninya sampai _sang kekasih_ terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sungai kecil mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Ya, Mikey menangis. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengusap air matanya sendiri, tangannya benar-benar kaku. Dua buah tangan dengan setianya menghapus buliran-buliran bening yang terus keluar.

"Donnie."

Sang pemilik nama tidak merespons. Kedua tangannya ikut bergetar pelan.

"Badanku tidak bisa digerakan, Donnie."

"..."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

"..."

"...kau pintar dan tampan. Carilah pasangan lain di luar sana."

Lalu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Donnie kembali mengunci bibir Mikey cukup lama, ditemani air mata keduanya yang mengalir.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mikey?"

"Hngg..."

"...kau tahu sekarang hari apa?"

Jeda hening sejenak.

"Hari jadi? Pikiranku tidak bermasalah, Donnie."

"...baguslah."

"Kau tahu? Saat seluruh anggota badanmu tidak bisa bekerja—digerakkan, maksudku. Tapi pikiranmu masih berjalan dengan normal—"

"..."

"—rasanya lebih buruk daripada dipenjara."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ia sadar. Berbulan-bulan hingga bertahun-tahun tinggal di rumah sakit hanya membuang-buang uang milik orangtuanya. Toh, kondisinya sama sekali tidak membaik, malah kian memburuk. Hanya sekadar berbicara saja rasanya sukar, malah hasilnya terdengar seperti gumaman-gumaman aneh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, potongan piza dengan _topping_ kesukaannya terasa tidak enak, dan Mikey hanya mampu menghabiskan satu potong kecil piza yang dibawakan ibunya.

Donnie melihat mereka.

Donnie melihat reaksi orang-orang terdekat Mikey mengenai keadaannya.

Ia melihat wanita yang telah melahirkan Mikey ke dunia menangis di pelukan suaminya, ia melihat Leo dan Slash yang tampak kehilangan harapan, bahkan seorang Raphael—kalau tidak salah pemuda dengan warna rambut cokelat kemerahan itu pernah bilang padanya, bahwa ia telah menganggap Mikey sebagai adiknya. April, Casey, dan Angel tidak begitu dekat dengan Mikey, tapi mereka turut sedih.

Kemudian Donnie bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _Bagaimana denganku?_

Kalau boleh jujur Donnie rindu keluhan-keluhan Mikey yang selalu dilontarkannya. Atau mungkin tawa kecilnya? Ia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti dulu, tapi setidaknya Mikey terlihat bahagia _sejenak_. Sekarang, yang menyambutnya ketika memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu hanya kesunyian; atau kadang-kadang suara berisik televisi yang diabaikan oleh penghuninya.

Melihat badan Mikey yang semakin hari semakin kurus, lalu sinar matanya yang semakin redup, kelopak matanya yang semakin sering menutup—tidur, sebab tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain tidur atau menonton televisi—membuat Donnie miris.

Ia mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, meskipun kedengarannya mustahil.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruangan itu sudah kosong sekarang.

Tidak ada lagi sosok pemuda dengan helaian pirangnya yang menghuni kamar itu.

Donnie masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu, tertawa. Untuk apa ia membuang-buang waktunya? Lagipula, _dia_ telah pergi duluan, meninggalkannya.

.

.

 _Mikey sudah mati._

.

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _ **[1] & [2] : **Sumber; www . alodokter . com _

**_[3]_** _:_ Ceritanya mah buat julukannya Guru Splinter. /dislepet/ btw, saya ngambil nama julukannya dr buku _The Maze Runner : Scorch Trials_ eheh /dislepet(2)/

 _[4] :_ Saya tau kok dia di komiknya ilmuwan, bukan dokter. Tapi... yagitulah. /dor.

.

.

MAHA BESAR ALLAH DENGAN SEGALA FIRMANNYA HARUSNYA SAYA BELAJAR TP KENAPA-

Uhuk-halo '0')/

Saya baru di fandom TMNT huehehe. Sebenernya baru nonton TMNT 2012 sekitar 3-4 episode, dan liat tentang komik TMNT di kaskus, tapi yaaah uwu; udah terlanjur jatuh cinta sm Michelangelo;( /hush

Mmmm, kenapa judulnya untitled aka tidak berjudul? Karena saya males mikirin judulnya. /dislepet(3)/. Daaan, ya, di sini Splinter, Raph, Leo, Donnie, ma Mikey bukan satu keluarga. Demi kelangsungan cerita sampah ini;( Maapkeun saya yang telah memisahkan keluarga yang harmonis ini /udah

Berkenan _review_? Apapun bentuknya, saya terima dengan terbuka ;u;)/


End file.
